The present invention relates to connectors for structural assemblies such as storage racks, scaffolding, and the like. While such connector assemblies are known in the art, they have heretofore been characterized by a number of limitations.
For example, typical structural arrangements are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,532,369, issued to F. W. Reilly on Oct. 6, 1970 and 3,901,613, issued to S. O. Andersson on Aug. 26, 1975. But both of these prior arrangements are adapted for coupling hollow tubular members, and are not readily adaptable for coupling other types of members such as solid rods.
Furthermore, these prior devices do not provide simple, yet securely latched and tight interconnections. Reilly simply provides a friction fit between the members, while Andersson requires separate screw-threaded fasteners to couple the connector member to each of the members which it connects together, the entire coupling comprising at least six pieces.
A keyhole slot and mating pin arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,012, issued to T. L. Krouse on Nov. 19, 1974. In Krouse the connector pins are fixedly secured to one of the two members to be joined together and the members can, therefore, be mounted together in only one orientation.